Kingdom Hearts: Faith for Destiny
by Buzzshock
Summary: We see past, present, and future for what they are, our destiny calls to us no matter when it is, but it’s up to us to choose to have faith for destiny.
1. Chapter 1

Introduction

_We see past, present, and future for what they are,_

_Our destiny calls to us no matter when it is,_

_But it's up to us to choose to have faith for destiny._

Sanctuary

A sun rises from the horizon and shine upon the Island, then the scene changes to Land of Departure, next to Twilight Town, and finally to an unknown town. It turns back to Destiny Island and it shows Sora sitting on the tree. Riku comes up and Sora looks at him. Riku's face is shown and it starts to change from Riku, to Terra, to Axel, to an unknown man, and back to Riku.

The scene moves to Kairi waving her hand telling them to come on. Kairi starts to change from her, to Aqua, to Xion, to an unknown woman, and back to her. Riku nods Sora and the two start running toward her. Sora stops himself and then looks out into the sunrise. Sora starts to alter into Ventus, he turns into Roxas, he changes into another wielder, and then back into Sora. It zooms in onto Sora's face, eyes closed, and half of his face turned into the other keyblade wielder. And suddenly they just opened and it quickly zoomed into their eyes.

Suddenly the scene is in the Awakening and it shows Terra, Aqua, and Ventus standing on their own Awakening platforms. The three start spinning and it starts going over Birth by Sleep history.

After that it zoomed in into Ventus's eyes and it zoomed out of Roxas's eyes in the Awakening. It backed up some more and it showed him and Axel and Xion. Their platforms started spinning as well and it showed their history in the Organization.

Next the screen revolved around Roxas and altered into Sora on his Awakening. It passed Sora showing Riku and Kairi, and then the camera hovered over them and their platforms started spinning. It started to show the latest history of Sora and his friends.

Sora is seen staring out into the distance in Hollow Bastion and the scene changes to Destiny Island. Sora turns and run with them into the cabin and closes the door behind. The door reopens and it show Sora falling into the Awakening, and then he turns into the other keyblade wielder.

He falls until he opens his eyes and sees a cloaked figure taking a blanket wrapped figure as if it was a baby. Sora is seen chasing him until he finds himself in the Grand Hall of Hollow Bastion. The cloaked figure knocked Sora onto the ground and turned, opening his hand and a beam of light point straight into the middle of the hall.

He threw the baby into the newly opened doorway and the baby landed on an Awakening platform. He opened his eyes, zoom in zoomed out, and he turned into the other keyblade wielder. He stood up straight and looked down. Suddenly doves started flying off the platform. And it revealed him. He looked up and watched the doves fly away.


	2. Chapter 2

Dawnsville

A castle is seen upon the horizon as the sunsets. Inside the castle a girl clothed in armor is seen walking toward two big doors. She bears a symbol in the corner of her chest that she shows to the guards, and they let her pass through. She walks into a throne room and then she walks towards the throne itself.

She kneels down and says to the man, "I have returned, my Master." "Rise my faithful apprentice. What news do you bring me?" As he walks past her she rises and says, "I am almost complete my master. I have destroyed every other master of the worlds, and all that is left is the three kings." "Excellent. You have done well. Now you know what you must do next. Find him and make him strong." He stopped in the middle of the throne room and looks down to see the three main keyblades.

"If we wish for our plans to succeed he must become strong. Keep a close eye on him."

"He won't fall for it. He's too smart for that."

"Yes," the master replied, "and if he is successful in retrieving his true keyblade he will fall into the light. We won't stand a chance. So we must hope for the best that some darkness lies within his heart." He turned towards his apprentice and walks towards her and places his hand on her shoulder. "He is strong, so you will needs some help. I've retrieved someone from the darkness to help you." They adjust their heads to where it is fixed on someone that had walked into the room.

Everything turns white and then a boy's face appears. His eyes slowly open to show his blue color. He sits up to see that he was in his room. He bowed his head and said to himself, "What was that about?" "Chase, it's time to get up!" A voiced called out to him. "Ok mom I'll be right down!" He jumped out of bed and threw on some cloths. He opened a window and poked his head outside, where he sees a giant arena and sighs.

"Tomorrow's the day, I can feel."

He closed the window and started heading down stairs, until he realize he had forgotten something. He reopened the door and grabbed a keyblade like wooden sword from the corner of his room. He put the keyblade into a keyblade slot on his back and then headed down stair and outside.

He had ran all the way to the arena and stood right outside of the entrance like he was waiting for someone. "Come on where is she? She's usually here by now." As he waited he decided to take out his keyblade and practice some moves he's been working on. When he finished it with a final move he started hearing some snickering from behind. He turned to see three people standing behind him laughing. One muscle man guy, a lackey with hair the size of a mini trash can sticking up, and a leader that would look as if he would be called the best of the best.

"Well, if it isn't they wanna be keyblade hero."

Chase didn't say a single word, because if he did he would just be giving him the satisfaction. "What's wrong cuz? You're not going to say hi to big brother Nate? Come now we're all family here." "We are not family." Chase interrupted. "The fact that we're cousins is because your dad married my mom, nothing more." Nate shook his head and said, "Touchy, mom always you were sensitive." "Don't you dare call her that!" Chase had lunged forward and tried to hit him, but then Nate's keyblade digitally appeared into his hand. After blocking the attack he pushed him back to the wall.

"You're so weak," Nate said taunting him, "you wouldn't last a day as a keyblade wielder. Let alone with that little toy." "Hey, this keyblade, this "toy", is the most important thing I've got." "Oh that's right, your father gave that thing to you. He must not have thought little of you if he gave you that piece of junk." Chase started to growl in anger and then he jumped forward and tried to hit him, but Nat dodged it and hit him to the floor.

"Pathetic. You give keybearers a bad name." As he turned around someone held another wooden keyblade up to his neck and said, "Now Nate, when are you going to stop messing with my boyfriend? And try to get it through your thick skull, we are over." She uses her free hand to push him to the ground. It was so funny that his own lackeys laughed at him. "Just wait till the tournament, Gabbe. And when I beat you, I'll be coming after you Chase."Nate stood up and then walked away with his two lackeys.

Chase dusts himself off and thanks her for backing him up. She turns toward him, gave him a smile and said, "You're so cute when you thank me after losing a fight."

"I didn't lose; I was just stalling for you. Because I know how much you love to kick my brother's butt."

"Oh Chase." She walked up to him and laid her hand upon his cheek. "I know you're lying but I'll take it anyways." She then walks toward the entrance and says, "Are you coming? I thought you wanted to train?" "Uh, yeah I'll be right there." Gabbe went ahead inside while he stayed behind to get his stuff. As he picked up his keyblade he paused there for a second like something entered his head. And inside his mind he saw a little vision.

A man in a white hood was standing on the shore of Destiny Island. As he looked out at the sea he said to himself, "This world has a protector. A strong wielder of light and truth, and has a heart full of light. When the time comes I will return to search for this hero, but now I must go."

Chase opened his eyes to see he was holding his keyblade. "Chase come on." He turned his head and saw Gabbe waving for him to come on in. Chase gather the rest of his stuff and went inside. He and Gabbe entered the arena and set their stuff to the side so it wouldn't get in the way. "So you ready to get your butt kicked by a girl." He raised his keyblade up in one hand and said, "In your dreams."

Gabbe started coming forward with her keyblade and swung her keyblade ready to attack. Something went off inside of him, like an instinct he just reacted. He moved to one side and dodged the attack. You could tell by his facial expression that he was more surprised than she was. Usually he would defend himself to where she would have an open shot.

"That was good. In fact it was so good that I decided to kick it up a notch." She tried to hit him but he jumped back about six feet away. By the look on her face she looked jealous, impressed, and confused all at the same time. She ran toward Chase and then started using some of her stronger moves. He would go from right to left, to right to left, to right to left, and then he ducked and slashed her across the legs making her fall down. He held his keyblade's to her face as she was huffing and puffing on the ground from that workout.

"Chase, where did that come from? I've never seen you do that before."

Chase widened his eyes and dropped the keyblade while backing up. "That's a good question. How did I do that?"

"You mean you didn't do that on purpose? Well can't say I'm surprised."

"Hey what's that suppose to mean?"

"The day I would see you defeat me was the day the world would ending." "Oh thanks for having so much confidence in me Gabbe." She smile and giggles a little and he follows in her humor. They start packing up their belongings and then exit the arena. Gabbe went out and as Chase followed he turned to see the man in the white cloak. He just looked at him and said, "Hey, are you okay? Wait a second, have we met before?"

He did not answer but instead all he did was spread both his hands out and said, "You must choose." In each hand in one hand the Kingdom Key appeared, and in the other a keyblade similar to the Kingdom Key. This one had a gray handle with spikes as the bottom round parts, the teeth were shaped as Mickey's head, and the key chain was a heart.

Chase jumped a little and the grabbed his keyblade off of his back. The man ran up to him, and slashed at him. He blocked and deflected the man's attack. It seemed that the man wouldn't give up in defeating him. Every attack he threw Chase would either block or attack right back. There was jumping, flying, even magic attacks. Finally he attacked him one last time, and Chase used the attack on Gabbe, but for this guy both of his keyblades jumped in the air. Chase grabbed his gray keyblade and held it up to the man's hood. "So you have chosen with your heart."

He looked at the keyblade and said, "Chosen Heart. Is that the name of this keyblade? And who are you?"

"My name is, Hunter." And then he vanished into thin air with the Kingdom Key. He looked at the keyblade again and saw it shatter into dust, and the dust put itself into the wooden keyblade. The wooden keyblade started to feel different in his hand, and he saw it transform into the Chosen Heart.

"Hey I thought you were right behind me. I was already out before I realized you were gone. Hey, where's your keyblade."

"What are you talking about? Its right…" He looked in his hands and saw it was gone. He thought about how the guy took his keyblades out and then tried to mimic it. And then a bright light was in his hand and then his keyblade appeared. "Whoa, you have a real keyblade. What's it called?"

"I call it the Chosen Heart."

"Ok, well it's official. That is an awesome keyblade. Maybe you can use that keyblade, and you're newly found skills to win the contest tomorrow." Chase glanced at it again and heard in his head, "You're so weak, you would last a day as a keyblade wielder." He raised the keyblade and said, "Nate, eat your heart out."

Gabbe smiled and then they left. That night Chase had another dream.

Back at the castle everything seems brighter and happy. A man is seen sitting on a rock wearing a white cloak and looking at the castle. A portal of light is also seen behind him and a female white wearing cloak person walks out of it. She stands next to him and said, "Where is he? He's not back from Destiny Island?" "No," said the guy, "but he'll be here in time to stop it."

"I know you think he's the one, but what if he's doesn't stop darkness?" He jumps off the rock and then said, "He will defeat him; even if it takes years from now." "Well, why couldn't we get Sora for this, he's the keyblade's chosen one." He brought out his keyblade, that looked as if it had lightning powers, and said, "Because Sora is not the one needed for this? Besides, when the time is right he will be able to wield the powers of him. Hunter is the true keyblade knight."

Chase wakes up from his dream, sweating a little. He opened his window and saw the arena was decorated with a keyblade theme. He smiled with excitement and said, "It's time to show them my skills."

Chase walks up to the entrance desk and enters his name and Gabbe's name. As he's stepping out of line he is pushed aside by Nate. "You might as well close the arena, because your winner is right here. And Chase, this is a competition for people who might have a chance of winning." He and his friends started laughing, which angered Chase making him act. He summoned his keyblade and knocked him down with it. "Save the talking for something else, because here we fight."

From behind him he starts to hear a clapping. He turns to see a guy with white hair walking up toward him. "It takes a lot of guts to stand up to a guy like him. But even more guts to stand up to your next challenge."

"Wait a second, who are you? You seem familiar." And with a wave of the kids hand a portal opens up and sends Chase tumbling into what seems like darkness.


End file.
